


Protecting Your Gentle Heart

by BostonKate123



Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BostonKate123/pseuds/BostonKate123
Summary: Wanting to protect someone is always so noble, so what happens when you want to let someone in and still protect their gentle heart at the same time? Find out as Jane and Riley navigate their way through life while protecting each other and falling in love at the same time.
Relationships: Jane Caldwell/Riley Johnson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Protecting Your Gentle Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the movie Happiest Season or the characters involved in the movie. I am just a mere fan adding depth to the characters lives through my writing. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!

Growing up Jane always knew she was different, she had crushes on people. Not just men and not just women, to her gender did not matter. What mattered to her was a person’s heart and soul. And Jane has always had a crush on one Riley Johnson. She felt horrible for Riley when they were teenagers after what Harper did to her and Jane only wanted to protect her. Once they all graduated and went to college Jane did reach out to Riley and their friendship began and became so strong and unbreakable. Writing letters to each other and sending care packages once a month to each other during college soon became daily phone calls, text messages, and even weekly dinner dates via Facetime. Subjects of their conversations always ranged from past relationships, their families, work, and soon they both realized that neither of them had dated since college when their friendship began.

And tonight, started no different. Sitting on her couch Jane found herself staring at Riley’s tired face on her iPad as they both sat eating take out Chinese food.

**“So how was work today Ri Ri?”** Jane asked with the softest of smiles gracing her lips.

Letting out a yawn in between bites Riley smiles and says **“Exhausting, we were slammed with surgeries today. I had no break for 12 hours straight today and when I finally got a break, I only had enough time to go to the bathroom and then have a sip of coffee before I was back to surgeries for the remaining 4 hours of work today.”**

Jane frowns and looks at Riley “ **Awe Ri I’m so sorry, I know you do amazing work and you do love what you do, but I wish you could slow down more. You look like you want to fall over right here right now. When does your vacation for the holidays start?”**

Smiling and biting her lip as she stares at Jane as she talks “ **Tomorrow I am free! What time are you heading home for your annual family festivities for the week of Christmas?”**

Jane grins at Riley’s playful tone and eats her dinner as she slides back on the couch and lets out a moan of happiness in finding a new relaxing position on the couch. “ **I head out tomorrow morning after I meet with John about my new book. Abby and Harper are heading out tomorrow as well and John is riding with me. Sloane and her boyfriend Dan are heading out the day after tomorrow. What about you? When are you heading home?”**

**“I’m leaving tomorrow too. How would you feel about meeting me for dinner? There’s something I want to ask you and I know Christmas is hectic in your family, so I want to do it soon before you become too busy for me.”**

Smiling Jane looks at Riley and blushes as she says, “ **I could never be too busy for you and dinner sounds amazing tomorrow.”**

**“Great it’s a date then!”**

**“It’s a date!”**

They both agree and deep down both feel butterflies start in their stomachs, because for years now they have both felt many more feelings towards each other than just friendship and this conversation is no different. That is why Riley wants to meet for dinner the next night. Tomorrow night she has a plan to ask Jane out, not just for the holidays, but she wants Jane for the rest of their lives. No, she is not proposing but if she has her way, that will come sooner rather than later.

Letting out another yawn Riley lays back on her couch, food long forgotten, and she smiles tiredly at Jane’s bright face.

“ **Go to sleep Ri. You need to rest up for our date, tomorrow right?”** Jane says shyly.

“ **Yes, I do, I’ll see you tomorrow night beautiful okay?”.** Riley says as her eyes droop.

“ **See you tomorrow Ri.”**

Once they disconnect, both fall soundly asleep willing tomorrow to come faster so they can see each other once more.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


End file.
